The present disclosure can be applicable to most electronic devices that include antennae. Such electronic apparatuses or devices in the field are described as being typically assembled apparatuses having a plurality of walls and a top surface that is generally designed to encase and protect interior components.
Most designs of these electronic apparatuses are such that the top plan view shape is rectangular and the apparatuses are horizontal electronic apparatuses in which the height of the apparatuses is smaller than the horizontal widths of the front wall, rear wall, and the side walls. Such horizontal devices are mechanically stable given their wide bases and their tops being planar horizontal structures.
Given that horizontal devices are mechanically stable with flat tops, their tops can be inviting stable surfaces for people to place objects thereon (such as papers, tools, cups with liquids, and other liquid filled vessels such as vases or potted plants). Although the manufacturers may not encourage the use of the top surfaces for supporting objects, the use of such top surfaces is generally mechanically safe in terms of providing a large flat surface area that will not cause the objects to fall.
New vertical electronic apparatuses are now being contemplated for the consumer market in which the height of the apparatuses is larger than the horizontal widths of at least one of the walls.
The need for a plurality of antennas in these vertically oriented set top boxes or gateway devices particularly presents a challenge. The problem is that in some designs up to seven (7) antennas are required, which means that additional wires must be used to connect the antennas to a circuit board and additional fixtures or antenna supports must be installed in the devices to support the antennas. Further, the antennas not only involve extra handling of the work product in the factory that place other components at risk and drive up manufacturing cost, but these antennas also have a propensity for electrostatic discharge in use. As such, designers must ensure that the antennas are adequately shielded in these devices which tend to be quite crowded. Thus, the need exists for an antenna mounting system that is commensurate with the screw-less attachment concepts and yet do not pose the risk of electrostatic discharge to and from the antennas.
An additional issue in these crowded vertically oriented electronic devices is the implementation of a heat management system. As such, there is a need for such a system that can appropriately spread, dissipate and/or expel heat and yet not interfere with the interior components and the locking mechanism. A further requirement is for the heat management system to not require a substantial increase in the interior volume of the device.